Behemoth Mobile Suit
The Behemoth was Alien's personal mecha he used in Gen 1. Behemoth The Behemoth was prototype mech made by the UCR, it was developed along side the Destroid Monster. But finally they ended up picking the Destroid for mass production and the only Behemoth prototype was put into storage aboard the Black Knight. Years later Marq, Alien and the rest of the Adventures Group were given the UCR Black Knight as there own ship. Alien soon stumbled upon the mech and repaired it back into working order. After testing it on a Destoid Monster it became Alien personal mech and was used in many battes such as againts the monster Veria created and the bird human who destoryed Skyverse. When the Black Knight was destroyed by Zack so was the Behemoth and and all Alien could find was some scrap left behind by it. The Mk I was a hulking beast which stood at 30 meters and was armored in a titanium hull with a lunar steel under casing. It focused on melee combat and had elbow thrusters to enhance the imbact of its punches. On its back are power thusters which allows it to fly, however it is not very fast. It was powered by a powerful nuclear drive core located in its center. Behemoth Mk 2 After the Adventure got there new ship, the Azureus, Alien got started on his new mech using the scraps he found from the Mk I and parts from a GAT-04 Windam he "borrowed". After a month of work it was finshed. Now smaller standing at 19 meters and is faster than is predecessor. The Behemoth Mk II can now fly faster and can reach speeds of mach 1. Its now equipped with two energy shotguns, spiral missiles and an energy blade. When A.L.I.E.N was awoken he used the Mk II to fight Church and manged to level a nearby city while doing this. It is stored in ALIEN's warehouse. A few weeks later it was sent to the CMF Galahad by Alien request, there Alien updated its systems and weaponry. Alien later used it to help Church who wanted to test out the Lancelot Albion's new functions, the two fought each other for awhile and it ended in a draw. When the Galahad was attack my the Archangel the Mk II was destroyed when the cargo bay was caught in the huge explosion from the Archangels macross cannon. After the remains of the ship were taken back to the CMF homeworld Alien managed to find parts of the Mk II, he collected them together and started working on a new project. Behemoth Mk III While rebuilding the damaged and destroyed CMF ships that were in the battle for Earth, Alien noticed that a lot of spare parts and metal were left and decided to put them to use along with what was left of the Mk II. After days of non stop work Alien finshed work on his new mobile suit the Behemoth Mk III. The Mk III is a wopping 200 meters tall and is armored with a thick layer of grade A titanium and a under layer of a lunar steel alloy. It is powered by an Arc energy reactor located in its chest. It is armed with hundreds of spiral missiles, a Uni-blast cannon located in the stomach area and rocket thrusters in the elbows to make phyical attacks much stronger. Category:Mecha Category:UCR Category:Weapon Category:CMF